


Inked On Our Hearts

by insertfobsonghere



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, and minho is like the best friend anyone can have, it's fluffy, there's smut in the second chapter, they're uni students, thomas and teresa are siblings, thomas wants to become a pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfobsonghere/pseuds/insertfobsonghere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. Thomas falls asleep in the train and gets woken up by a stranger who introduces himself as Newt, the same name that is inked on Thomas' wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inked On Our Hearts

When he entered the subway, he finally felt a little calmer. Not completely - some part of him was still fuming with anger, but the majority of it had turned into a painful pounding in the back of his head that made him feel even more tired than before. 

He hated Gally. Had been hating him with a burning passion since they got introduced to each other almost three months ago. There was just something about the way he looked at Thomas, _glared_ at Thomas whenever they had to spend time with each other. He couldn’t explain it, but Thomas felt like Gally had made up his mind about him without even knowing him properly and was showing it at every occasion. The worst thing was that not even Teresa - his own freaking sister - noticed how shady the guy was. Either way, he and Teresa were having a problematic phase at the moment. He supposed it was because of all the stress at the uni.

The train was pleasantly empty and as Thomas sat down on one of the seats, leaning back, he felt himself relax a little. At least he wouldn’t have to talk to Gally for another couple days, maybe even longer than that. He’d just go home and try to forget about the encounter altogether.

For a while, he stared out of the window, watching the darkness of the tunnel pass by, his mind wandering, away from Gally, away from Teresa, away from everything that had to do with the stress that was threatening to overwhelm him once again.

 Naturally, he started thinking about Newt. And then, naturally, his gaze dropped down to his wrist, now covered by the sleeve of his sweater, where the name was written across his skin, looking more like a normal tattoo than the name of his soulmate. In a way, it was normal. Nearly everyone had a mark like this, a mark that often determined large parts of their life. People were born with it and the ones who didn’t have one were considered unlucky - after all, they were never going to find that one person that would completely turn their life around, make it meaningful. At least that was what Thomas had learned at an early age.  
Now, with almost twenty-two, he was conflicted. Sure, there were people who spent their lives looking for the name inscribed on the inside of their wrists, but he wasn’t one of them. Someone named Newt was hard to find. Probably a nickname, anyway. For what though? He had no idea. Which was exactly why he tried to forget about it, about this mysterious person, because the possibility that he’d ever meet her was impossibly low. Still his thoughts continued to swirl around the mysterious girl who was supposed to be his true love. Truth be told: At times, it was almost killing him how badly he wanted to know her, no matter how much he tried to tell himself the opposite.

He didn’t even notice how he was dozing off until he heard it:

„Hey, wake up. Hey. Can you hear me?“

Thomas flinched at the sudden voice - two large hands were placed on his shoulders, carefully shaking him awake. For a few seconds he was so disoriented that he kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to comprehend the situation. Then, it hit him. He was still in the subway. Shit, shit shit. He must’ve fallen asleep.  
When his eyes fluttered open and he found the face of his rescuer just centimeters away from his own, he let out a surprised yelp and jerked his head backwards, right against the back of the seat.  
„Shit!“, he cursed, wincing at the pain. „You scared me to death.“  
The guy leaned back, a mix of amusement and worry in his eyes as he let go off Thomas’ shoulders and straightened up - he was tall. Hovering above him like this, he almost seemed like a giant. Looked nice enough, though. Young, with messy, blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

„Thank god you’re awake.“, the stranger said quietly, with a slight accent that sounded british. „Thought you were dead or unconscious for a second there.“

„Nah, I’m fine.“ Thomas shook his head, exhaling. „Fuck, what happened?“  
„No idea.“ The guy raised an eyebrow and Thomas could practically see the worry fade from his face, now that he knew Thomas was alright. „Found you like this, all alone, looking like you passed out or something.“

„I think I fell asleep.“ Thomas buried his head in his hands, exhaling loudly. Not only was his head hurting from accidentally banging it against the seat, but he was also still tired as fuck.  
That was when he noticed that his bag was missing.  
„Shit!“  
„Hey, you okay?“ He didn’t have to look up to know that the stranger was leaning over him again.   
„No.“, Thomas mumbled. „My bag…“  
„Wait, you had a bag with you?“ There was the sound of shuffling and then: „There’s no bloody bag anywhere. Fuck, I’m sorry dude.“

„Not your fault.“ But now he couldn’t help in anymore: He felt like crying. No - he felt like breaking down and throwing something against the wall with tears streaming down his face. It was a miracle to him how this day could have gotten any worse.  He rapidly blinked his tears away, before finally looking up again, meeting the gaze of the boy in front of him.  
 „Still sorry.“ The guy shrugged. „Anything I can do to help you?“

 Thomas gave him a watery smile.  
 „Yeah. Tell me where we are?“  
Turned out he’d also missed his stop.  
„This day can’t get any worse, can it?“, he groaned. „Fuck. What am I gonna do now?“  
„Well…“ British guy shrugged, sitting down next to him. „Maybe you should go home and check if they found your bag tomorrow.“  
 „Found it?“ Thomas laughed dryly. „Nah man, it was stolen. There’s no way someone saw me sleeping here with my bag on my fucking lap and thought: _Oh hey, he must have lost it, let’s bring it to the lost-and-found_.“ 

A chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at his…what? New friend? Acquaintance? Rescuer?   
„Not funny.“, he said, even though it was clear that the boy was laughing at his joke, not his misery. „What’s your name?“  
„Isaac.“ He reached out his hand, grabbing Thomas’, which was resting on his knee, and shook it. His grip was strong and confident. „You can call me Newt.“ 

And that. Oh. Thomas felt the blood rush into his face, and he pulled his hand away with a jerk, hiding the inside of his wrist on his jeans. No fucking way. This dude - Isaac - had to be messing with him. He’d probably seen the name scribbled on Thomas’ wrist, which was only partly hidden by his long sleeves, and decided to prank him. Haha. Funny.  
„You okay?“, Isaac asked, oblivious to Thomas’ inner turmoil. „What’s your name?“  
„Fuck you, that’s my name!“, Thomas hissed, getting to his feet in one swift move. The anger was back: After a stressful day at university, an encounter with Gally and getting his bag stolen, this was the last straw. 

„Wait, what-“ Thomas didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. With a few quick steps he was at the door, jumping out just before it closed behind him. As the train drove away, he was alone yet again, at a station he’d never been before with his heart shattered into pieces.

 

~

 

At least he still had his phone. He usually kept it in his jeans pocket, which was why the person who took his bag hadn’t stolen it as well.

„Wait, what?“ Minho’s voice was distant, but Thomas enjoyed hearing it anyway, because it gave him some sense of comfort. „Some shank stole your bag?“  
„Yeah.“ Sighing, Thomas brushed one of his dark curls off his forehead. „Fell asleep in the fucking subway, can you believe that?“  
„Man, that sucks. You want me to come over?“  
„Nah, it’s fine.“ It wasn’t, really, but Minho was probably studying for the exam that was coming up and there was no way Thomas would interrupt him. „I mean, they only have all my books and notes and the twenty dollars and-“  
„I’m coming over.“  
„Minho-“

„No, I’m coming over, that’s it.“ 

Before Thomas could protest, Minho ended the call.

Groaning, he threw the phone on the cushion nearest to him, leaning back on the couch. He was lucky the thief didn’t have his keys or ID, the few things Thomas kept on his body most of the time in case something like this happened. And still, it sucked ass.

Minho pulled him in a silent hug when he entered the tiny flat and Thomas allowed himself to squeeze back for a few seconds, before letting his best friend go. It wasn’t like they never touched each other. Actually, they were incredibly touchy-feely, but today Thomas just couldn’t let himself go - he didn’t want to have a nervous breakdown because of this, even though of all people, Minho would understand the best. But no. He just couldn’t tell him about the guy, Isaac, or whatever his real name was, who’d introduced himself as Newt, the name of his fucking soulmate. Because of course Minho knew the name of Thomas’ future wife. Or husband? 

Thomas’ stomach dropped a little at the thought. He didn’t consider himself gay. He’d never been interested in guys and never, not even once the thought that Newt might be male had crossed his mind. Okay, maybe it had. But only jokingly. Now though…

„Tea?“, Thomas offered, hoping Minho would distract him from his troubles. His friend nodded.  
„Tell me what happened.“, he said five minutes later when Thomas placed a mug on the table in front of him. „In detail.“  
„Entered the train, fell asleep, woke up.“  
„In detail.“, Minho repeated seriously. Thomas rolled his eyes.  
„That’s it, I swear. I just fell asleep and when I woke up a while later my bag was gone.“  
„Shit.“, the Asian cursed, shaking his head. „Man, you piece of klunk! Don’t you ever do that again - who knows, next time someone kidnaps you or something.“  
The younger boy smiled at the choice of words. Klunk, along with a few other terms like shank or shuck, was part of the vocabulary he and Minho had developed when they first became friends in Middle School. There had been an entire language once, but neither of them could speak it anymore. Just those few words had made their way into the daily vocabulary of the two and Thomas actually quite liked how this piece of their fantastic friendship was still there, a daily reminder of how the two of them would always stay best friends, no matter what.

„Don’t worry about me.“, he told Minho. „Worry about my bag. Worry about my studies. How the hell am I going to ever get those notes back?“

At that, the other jumped to his feet.  
„Wait here.“, he advised and was gone within seconds, returning into the room a minute later with a stack of papers in his hands. „I know how you hate Gally and all and how his handwriting is really messy, but I knew you weren’t going to ask him yourself, so I did instead and…“  
Thomas didn’t let him finish: This time he hugged his friend properly, tightly, ignoring how the papers Minho was still holding were digging into his side.

„You’re my actual savior, holy shit.“

Minho chuckled, pushing Thomas away a little to give him the copies.

„Here ya go. And don’t ever say I don’t do stuff for you.“  
„I’d never say that!“ Thomas rolled his eyes, plopping back down on the couch. Now this problem was solved, he actually felt better. A lot. The thing with Newt was still killing him, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about his studies for now.

„Now let’s forget about that incident - but you better be careful next time, you hear me ya shank?“  
„Yeah, yeah. Now can we talk about something else? I don’t really feel like sharing my misery any longer.“  
„Aw, man, no problem.“  
And then, being the most awesome person ever, Minho started talking about his studies as if nothing ever happened.

„So basically,“, he finished a few minutes later. „Wicked fucked me over and I have no idea what to do now.“  
Thomas raised an eyebrow, because honestly, he hadn’t expect any different outcome. Wicked was a big part of Minho’s life - not only did he have a part time job at one of the company’s shops, he was also trying to uncover some sort of conspiracy. It went well with his plan to major in journalism and Thomas didn’t tease him about his obsession anymore, even though it was still hard to comprehend how his friend was so crazy about this. Wicked was just another tech-company for Thomas and just because they offered some of the newest technology available on the market he didn’t believe they were using dirty tricks to be successful. Okay, maybe a little - Minho could be very convincing if he wanted to.

„You should just let it go.“, Thomas advised. This was definitely not what Minho wanted to hear, but they were friends and Thomas was always honest when it came to things like these. „You need the job. If they fire you, you’ll be absolutely fucked. Like, for real. You’re lucky they haven’t thrown you out yet.“  
„I know, I know.“ He rolled his eyes. „I try to investigate unnoticed, but it’s hard sometimes. If that dumb shank hadn’t noticed me…“  
„Yeah, yeah, your big story would be all over the world now. I know. And yet, it isn’t.“  
„I know you don’t believe in this, Thomas, but could you maybe trust me for one second?“  
To anyone not accustomed to the two of them, the conversation would’ve seemed like an argument, a fight even, but truth was that it didn’t bother either of them much. They weren’t really mad at each other. They were never really mad at each other and especially not over something like this, a topic they discussed on a daily basis.

„I trust you.“, Thomas huffed, crossing his arms. „Always do.“  
„Yeah, I totally see your trust.“ Minho pretended to be offended for a second, before finally breaking out in giggles so contagious Thomas couldn’t help but join in.  
When the laughter finally died down, Thomas felt actually better. Even this Isaac guy - Thomas still hated not knowing his real name - couldn’t pull him down for the moment.  
„Anyway, now we’re done talking about the bad stuff, let’s get on to something cooler.“ Minho beamed at him. „So, Gally-“

Thomas’ groan cut him off, but instead of frowning at him like he usually did, his smile brightened.  
„You know how Gally is still a horrible topic to me, right?“  
„Not this time!“ Minho raised a finger in the air, waggling it in front of Thomas’ face triumphantly. „After you left yesterday, he told me about this guy who supposedly knows a lot about the music from the seventies which is what you’re going for in your next paper, right?“  
„Right.“ Thomas bit his lip. This did sound interesting - if the guy Minho was talking about was an actual expert on the topic, he could probably help him out. A lot. Because Thomas had only a few weeks left to hand in the paper and he still hadn’t started. Music from the seventies wasn’t bad, but it didn’t interest him all that much. He was only majoring in Musical Studies because of his dream to become a concert pianist someday, as impossible as it seemed. He wasn’t really good at all the theoretical stuff though. Playing was what motivated him, what felt like the most natural thing in his life. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a degree just by playing piano all day long and that was why he had to go through the complete history of music as well as a bunch of useless exams and papers that were literally made to torture him. If there was any possibility to get help on this…  
„Do I know him?“, Thomas asked curiously.  
„I don’t think so!“ Minho shrugged. „I mean, he’s at another university and Gally hasn’t even mentioned his name…I can ask him to invite the guy sometime, so you can meet.“  
Relieved, Thomas exhaled. At least he wouldn’t have to ask Gally himself - that would only end in another argument and he didn’t need that at the moment. So he said: „Sure. Thanks man. For everything.“ and Minho just nodded like he was a goddamn saint, all content with himself.

 

~

 

„Crazy, right?“

Gally was grinning at both Minho and Teresa like he was having the time of his life and it was pissing Thomas off. The problem was that there was nothing he could do about it. Somehow, Gally had sneaked in his group of friends, the group of friends he’d been part of for _years_ now and everyone seemed to love him. In fact they loved him so much that not even Thomas’ permanent complaints were acknowledged anymore. So he'd tried. Tried to accept Gally. Tried to talk to Gally when their other friends weren’t around.

All these attempts had turned into quietly sulking in the corner whenever Gally was around. Normally, Thomas was way too proud to let someone take his place this drastically, but in Gally’s case…he felt powerless. So waiting until his friends noticed what kind of an asshole the guy was, was what he was doing nowadays.

Mostly, anyway. Today he had to join the conversation, whether he wanted or not: Gally seemed like he was actually making an effort.

„So my friend, the one Min told you about, he’s really cool. Helped me out with the presentation I had to do a few months ago. He really knows his shit.“, Gally said, vaguely looking in Thomas’ direction. Which was more contact than they’d had for months.

„Uh-huh.“ Thomas, on the other hand, wasn’t making an effort. He was fuming. „Cool.“  
„Yeah.“ And there was this irritated undertone in Gally’s voice again that he always seemed to have when talking to the younger boy. An undertone that, in return, often made Thomas snap or lose his shit. Today though, he wasn’t allowing himself to react this way. „I’m sure you’ll get on well.“  
„Yeah.“, Thomas repeated, thinking: _If he’s like you, we certainly won’t._

Luckily - and unfortunately - Gally didn’t have time to make another remark. Because in that moment, the door of the café opened and _that guy_ walked in. The guy from the subway. The Isaac guy. Thomas gritted his teeth, pressing the inside of his wrist firmly against his knee again, even though he was wearing a leather wristband to hide the mark anyway. He often did when he was in public, just because he didn’t like other people seeing the name engraved in his skin. Especially not people like Gally.

The guy was smiling brightly, waving at Gally for a second, before his eyes fell onto Thomas. His face dropped. He walked towards the table, slower than before, and now Thomas noticed how he was actually limping slightly with every step.

„Oh hey!“, Gally exclaimed, reaching over the table to squeeze _Isaac’s_ shoulder. „What’s up bro?“

„Don’t you want to introduce me?“, the blonde asked, his eyes not leaving Thomas’, who felt like he was going to snap at any second.  
„Sure, man.“ Gally didn’t seem to notice that anything was off. „Thomas, this is my buddy Newt, Newt this is-“  
A gasp cut him off, not even coming from Thomas but from Minho, who was staring at the newcomer wide-eyed.  
„Wait are you shitting me?“, he asked loudly, banging a fist on the table in surprise. „Newt? Is that your real name?“

Finally, the guy broke the eye contact and looked at Minho instead. Thomas, who was frozen in place, his heart thundering in his chest, was only able to stare.

„Isaac.“, he said, shrugging. „But everyone always calls me Newt. Why?“  
„No way! Newt? The actual Newt?“  
„Yeah.“ Newt - Isaac, whatever his name was - furrowed his brows, confused. „Wait, have you heard of me already? Do I have some kind of reputation?“  
„Fuck.“, Thomas muttered under his breath. His gaze flickered back and forth between his friends - while Minho was clasping a hand to his mouth, trying to hide the shit-eating grin that was forming on his face, Teresa looked simply shocked, her eyes fixed on the guy who was supposedly Thomas’ soulmate. „Shut up Minho, this…this is just some dumb prank, I…“

With trembling legs, he got to his feet, giving Gally a glare that he hoped would look murderous, before turning away from the group, not longer able to speak or to stop the tears forming in his eyes. 

A prank. That was the only explanation. All the secrecy about his mark hadn’t worked. Somehow, Gally must’ve seen it. Somehow, he must’ve told Newt to…but that didn’t make sense, did it?

As he rushed out of the café, he imagined hearing Newt say something about _second time_ and _subway,_ but he didn’t stop to listen. This was so embarrassing. He just needed to get out.

 

~

 

The doorbell ringing non-stop was giving him a headache. Groaning, Thomas sat up, throwing the pillow off the couch he’d been using to drown out the annoying sound. Everything that had happened at the café was burning itself in his mind and there was nothing he could do about it - Minho’s surprised face, the pure shock on Teresa’s, all of it was just too much. And then there was the guy - Newt? Isaac? - who wouldn’t let him go either. Because now he was really wondering if his reactions had been justified. What if that guy _was_ Newt? His Newt? What if Thomas had messed it up endlessly? What if Newt didn’t even want to know him now?

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he got to his feet and slowly made his way over to the front door of his apartment. He couldn’t run away forever, he supposed, and Minho would certainly not give up. And Teresa would join him too after getting over her shock. Teresa, who actually had a key.

„There you are!“ Minho almost yelled it, making Thomas cringe at what his neighbors might think of him.  
„Come in.“, he hissed, pulling his friend inside before closing the door. „Jesus Christ, can’t you try to be decent?“  
„Decent?“ Minho rolled his eyes, a mix of excitement and annoyance crossing his features. „Thomas, my friend, you have no idea.“  
„Why are you here?“ He couldn’t help himself: His voice sounded cold, with a hint of anger, even though Minho was the last person to be angry at in this situation. On the other hand, it was him who liked to hang out with Gally, so maybe it was reasonable. Kind of.  
„Why am I here?“ The Asian snorted. „Because we found your fucking soulmate, that’s why, and you just disappeared all of a sudden, all angry and pouty and nobody knows why.“  
„He’s not my soulmate!“, Thomas protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest, scowling. „How the hell-“  
„Of course he is!“, his friend interrupted. „His name is _Newt._ And that’s the that was name tattooed on your wrist the last time I checked it.“  
„Shit, can’t you see?“ Thomas was growing frustrated with every passing second. Part of him had hoped for Minho to get it, but apparently he was still being influenced by Gally, who probably wanted to make the joke last. „It’s that slinthead, Gally. He’s totally pranking me.“  
„No!“ Minho looked like he was about to grab Thomas and shake him thoroughly. „He’s not. He was just as surprised as we were - in fact, he didn’t even know the name of your soulmate!“  
„He must’ve seen it somehow, then!“  
„Fuck, Thomas, Newt has a mark too. And guess what? It’s your name okay? T-h-o-m-a-s. We’ve seen it. Fuck, I even took a picture because I knew you were not going to believe me.“  
Thomas had no idea why, but this, all of this, was too much. His heart was racing from the anxiety and he felt like he was actually going to burst into tears, and all because he was so conflicted and insecure and _scared._

Thoughts were whirling around his head like a tornado, making him close his eyes for a few seconds from the intensity. He expected Minho to say something else, to put even more pressure on him, but his friend remained quiet, probably sensing how cornered Thomas felt.  
Then, eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he felt a touch on his arm.  
„Come on, let’s make you some tea.“, Minho said, gently leading Thomas into the kitchen and pushing him towards one of the multiple, colorful chairs.

Exhaling, the younger boy sat on the green one, balling his hands to fists as he watched the Asian pour both of them a cup. He accepted it almost reluctantly, not drinking at first because the way Minho looked at him made him want to disappear underneath a pile of blankets once again. And then he could suddenly breathe a little better again and the tea that was only a little warm now seemed like a vaguely nice gesture, so he took the cup in both of his hands and raised it to his mouth, gulping down a bit of the liquid.

„Better?“, Minho asked when he had emptied the mug. Silently, Thomas nodded. He wanted to say something, something useful for a change, but the only thing that would come out of his mouth was a whispered: „Shit.“  
„Yeah, shit indeed.“ The Asian shook his head. „Look, I’m sorry I told you all of this in one go - should’ve known you were probably upset about the whole thing. Just couldn’t help myself, I guess. So, uh…Newt kind of told us a little about…about how the two of you met before, but I’d like you to tell me your version because I’d like to understand why you’re freaking so much.“  
„I…“ Thomas’ voice sounded hoarse, but he found himself finally able to speak again. So he started telling the one story that he’d promised to keep for himself. „I was sleeping in the train when he woke me up and at first I thought he was this really nice dude, but then…“  
Minho noticed his hesitation, but did nothing to pressure him.  
„But then,“, Thomas continued, his hand gripping the handle of the mug even tighter. „he told me his name and my first thought was that he’d seen it on my wirst somehow and was pranking me. And when he showed up today, I thought Gally talked him into this and…and it doesn’t make any fucking sense, because how the hell would Gally know about me falling asleep in the train and then send someone there on purpose to wake me up and tell me their name is the name of my soulmate? That’s not even possible, is it?“  
Patiently, Minho shook his head.  
„Sorry, but nah. Sounds like a pretty shitty excuse, to be honest.“  
He said it softly, but Thomas still felt like someone was pushing a dagger into his heart. And then the realization hit him: He had made a fool of himself. In front of his friends, the café, in front of _Gally_ , but worst of all: In front of his own freaking soulmate.  
„Shit.“ He had the urge to throw the mug against the wall, but placed it back on the table instead. „What am I gonna do now? Fuck, I messed up so bad-“  
„Stop.“, Minho interrupted, raising his hands in the air in a calming gesture. „Don’t freak out again. We’ll find a way to handle this situation.“  
„You’ll help me?“  
„I always do, idiot. Plus, he’s your actual soulmate, how cool is that? I never would’ve thought it was a guy though.“ Minho grinned cheekily. „But hey, I’m fine with whatever.“  
„Shut up, right now I don’t think he even wants to talk to me ever again!“, Thomas complained, a small smile forming on his lips. Despite everything, Minho had managed to make him feel better.

 

~

 

It was three days later when destiny striked again. Thomas was busy making his way through the supermarket, looking for some milk and maybe some chocolate to get his worries off his mind when he saw him. For a second, time seemed to stand still - Thomas’ gaze was fixed on the blonde boy standing in front of one of the shelves, who seemed completely oblivious to his presence. Then, as if he noticed the stare, he suddenly turned his head and _oh._ Newts mouth fell open and their eyes met once again, and even though he still looked kind of cautious there was no anger. Which meant that Thomas had to talk to him. Walking away right now would only ruin the situation. So he stepped closer.  
„Hi.“, Newt said carefully, his eyes still not leaving the other’s.

„Hey.“ Thomas actually had to take a deep breath before he could continue to speak. „So, turns out I’m a huge, dumb asshole, huh? Minho told me your version of events and I can’t help but feel like I was a total dick and I’m really sorry?“  
For a second he feared that Newt might not forgive him at all, but then the boy grinned and shook his head lightly.  
„Yeah, you were a real idiot.“, he told Thomas with a shrug. „You have no idea how weird it was to get insulted twice by a guy you’ve never met before for no apparent reason.“

„Oh god, I’m sorry!“  
„But I mean, I get it. Kinda? Your friends told me pretty much everything. Guess you didn’t expect me to be a guy?“  
„Yeah, no.“ Thomas shook his head, the blood rushing to his face. „Didn’t expect that at all. That’s why I was so confused in the first place. Either way - I’m really sorry.“  
„You said that three times already.“  
Now he was actually talking to Newt he noticed how the English accent was heavier than he’d initially thought and how the blonde seemed to lean to one side a little, presumably to keep the weight off his limp that Thomas could still remember.

„I’m sorry for apologizing so much.“, Thomas said jokingly, making the guy crack up.  
„Told you, it’s okay! Don’t worry about it, Tommy.“  
Tommy. Great. The worst thing was that Thomas could actually imagine getting used to that nickname.  
„Okay.“ He had to restrain himself from apologizing once again and instead let out a long breath. „So…what are we gonna do now?“  
Newt shrugged.  
„Dunno. You could always help me carry my groceries, you know.“, he offered, pointing towards the water bottles as well as a few packages of instant noodles that were sitting on the floor next to him.

„You could’ve just gotten a shopping cart, you know?“, Thomas said, grinning as he picked up the stuff. It was obvious that Newt didn’t want their contact to end just yet. Which was good, because Thomas certainly wasn’t planning on spending his life without having even tried to establish some connection with his soulmate, no matter if it was a guy or not.  
„Didn’t know it would be that much stuff.“ Newt shrugged and grabbed another cup of noodles, shoving them in Thomas’ hands, before starting to walk again. Again, the limp was noticeable, but Thomas decided not to ask. Not yet, anyway. „C’mon Tommy, I’m not done yet!“  
So he followed Newt, slightly smiling at the blonde’s amused tone. For the first time in days he felt like everything wouldn’t turn out so bad.

„So, Tommy.“ Newt looked at him sideways and Thomas could feel his gaze go down his body. „Gally told me you need help with your paper?“  
„Oh, that.“ Thomas nodded, trying not to stare back. „Yeah. He said you know a lot about the seventies.“  
„Yeah, I do.“ Newt shrugged. „I know a lot about music from the last century in general. Having a music obsessed Dad is really helpful sometimes.“  
„Oh.“ Thomas smiled slightly. „That’s nice.“  
„Anything special you want to know?“  
„Uh…everything would be helpful I guess. I haven’t even started yet.“  
Newt rolled his eyes.  
„You’re not good with writing papers, I take it?“  
„I’m only majoring in Music because I want to play.“, Thomas explained. „I know there are other ways to start a career, but I suppose it’s not bad to know all the historic stuff. Plus, I met a lot of people who can be a help once I have my degree.“  
„Yeah, I get it.“ The blonde nodded, his eyes only leaving Thomas for a second when he reached out for a carton of milk. „You play piano?“

„Mmh. Started when I was seven. Probably my only talent though.“  
„You sure about that?“ Newt tilted his head, a smirk spreading on his lips. „Because I’d say making a scene is definitely noteworthy.“  
„Hey, I apologized for that!“ Thomas couldn’t help but blush again, but he wasn’t really mad about the teasing. Newt was really cool, he had to admit. And it was surprisingly easy to talk to him, even after everything that had happened.

Newt snickered, but didn’t say anything else.

When they left the grocery store a few minutes later, Thomas found himself carrying two plastic bags full with Newt’s groceries, his own plan to buy chocolate completely forgotten.  
„You have a car?“, he asked, looking around the parking lot expectantly.  
„Nah, I live like five minutes away.“

„Want me to carry your stuff home?“ Normally, Thomas would never do this, not even for Minho, but he supposed he had to apologize in some way. Plus, the blonde was limping, so it felt kind of wrong to let him carry everything. He didn’t say it out loud though, of course not.

„I think I can manage.“ Newt reached out for the bags and Thomas handed them over carefully, watching Newt take them. „Thanks for the help, Tommy.“  
„Will we see each other again?“, Thomas burst out, no longer able to hold it back. He needed some kind of confirmation that this wasn’t one sided.  
Newt raised an eyebrow.  
„Well, someone needs to help you with your paper, right?“, he replied. „C’mon, tell me your phone number and I’ll text you.“  
In that moment Thomas knew that Newt was just as curious as himself.

 

~

 

„Wait, you exchanged phone numbers?“ Minho clapped his hands excitedly. „This is so exciting, even to me!“  
„Is it?“ Teresa rolled his eyes, pulling her feet to her chest. This was the first time she and Thomas saw each other after the scene at the café and Thomas couldn’t help but notice how his sister was quieter than usual.  
„Well, yeah!“, the Asian said defensively. „How can it not be, this is my best friend getting some!“  
„Hey, we didn’t have sex!“ Thomas had to stop himself from adding _yet_ to the sentence, guessing that Teresa probably wouldn’t like it that much. „But we’ve been texting.“  
It was true: Since their encounter in the supermarket they hadn’t met up again, as both of them were too busy at the moment, but getting to know Newt at least a little via text turned out to be a thing. It would be a lie to say he didn’t absolutely love it.  
Newt was so cool - all nice and respectful and a horrible tease at times. He was an uni student as well, majoring in architecture. His favorite food was Chinese, but because he didn’t have time to cook he usually bought Ramen (aka the cup noodles from the supermarket) and the show he was obsessed with at the moment was American Horror Story (which Thomas wasn’t watching, but that didn’t matter because Newt wanted him to wait so they could watch it together). They hadn’t even talked that much yet, but Thomas still felt like Newt was someone he could definitely get along with. Maybe even more than that. He’d never had a crush on a guy before, but he felt like he was developing one for the blonde. To his surprise, it wasn’t even that big of a deal. Or weird. He’d imagined falling for a guy would definitely feel weirder than it actually did.

„Texting, huh?“ Minho winked at him. „More like…sexting, right?“  
Teresa groaned, burying her face in his hands as Minho started shaking with laughter.  
„No!“, Thomas protested half-heartedly. „Teresa, what’s up with you anyway? You don’t seem to be too fond of him.“  
All of them were aware that for her, this was kind of a touchy topic. She hadn’t actually said anything against the whole Newt-thing yet, but her behavior made it obvious. It was probably not a good idea to resolve this while Minho was there either, but by now, Thomas couldn’t stand it anymore. Plus, Minho was practically family.

„What’s up with me?“ She shook her head, glaring at her brother. „The question is, what’s up with you? You never even believed in this soulmate-bullshit and now you’re texting this guy who said he’s your soulmate and all of a sudden you blush when he’s mentioned and actually _light up_ when your phone vibrates as if you actually believe that you’re going to fall in love with him and get married and adopt lil’ babies!“  
Taken aback, the guys exchanged a glance. It wasn’t exactly news that Teresa hated the soulmate-system, the belief in true love, but she’d never voiced her thoughts as clearly as she had now. The ink on her wrist said _Aris,_ a name as unusual as Newt. 

„Man…“ Thomas shook his head. „I never said I didn’t believe in it, T. I only said that finding someone named Newt-“

„Shut up!“, she hissed, shaking her head. „It’s not right, okay? Having these names inked on us that tell us who we are supposed to spend our lives with? Fuck that. I’ll chose my partner myself, thank you very much.“  
She had a point, but for Thomas, it changed nothing. Yeah, maybe it was total bullshit, but not all of it. The fact that he and Newt just clicked was undeniable and it was something Thomas was not going to give up just because of his sister’s beliefs. So he shrugged and said:  
„Nobody’s stopping you, Teresa, but personally, I’m going to take this chance.“

She huffed, looking like she was ready to argue even more, but seemed to decide against it.  
„Don’t come running if he disappoints you.“  
And with that, the argument was over.

 

~

 

„Hey, Tommy!“

Newt actually _squeaked_ when Thomas reached out for him, but he didn’t protest when the brunette hugged him for a few seconds, grinning brightly. Newt felt warm against him, like a puzzle piece put in place and when the blond reached up to rub Thomas’ back, it felt like a million fireworks exploding inside of him. Okay, so maybe he definitely had a crush.

„Hey.“, Thomas mumbled, pulling back a little and smiling even more when he noticed Newt rolling his eyes but not indicating that the closeness was bothering him in any way. „Ready to do this?“

Officially, Newt was only here to help Thomas with the paper. Officially. Of course, there was a part of Thomas that hoped for something more, some kind of conversation about the fact that they were soulmates. He also wanted to see Newt’s tattoo - he’d refused to look at the one Minho had taken, because he felt like he wanted to have this private, intimate moment with Newt alone. Cheesy, huh?

„I brought some stuff that might help!“, Newt replied, holding up a plastic bag. „Old magazines, some articles my Dad wrote, a list of songs and all that jazz.“

„You’re amazing!“, Thomas exclaimed, hoping he wasn’t too fast forward. „Thanks. Come on in, we can work on it now and order some Chinese later.“  
„You remember? Tommy, we’re going to have so much fun together!“

He was right: Two hours later they were sprawled out on the living room floor, empty cartons of food stacked on the coffee table, listening to the music from Newt’s iPod. It wasn’t even the seventies anymore, but a random playlist Thomas actually liked a lot. Truth be told, the paper was still not done, but with all the new information it wouldn’t be hard to finish.

„You know I expect you to send me that complete playlist because it’s amazing.“, Thomas mumbled, pulling out his earbud of the headphones they were sharing. Newt turned his head, smiling a little as Thomas’s reached for the iPod resting between them to turn the music off and sit up. Part of him didn’t want to disturb the peace, but he just couldn’t stand it any longer.

„What is it?“, Newt asked lazily, remaining in a lying position.  
„I…uh…I was wondering…“ Suddenly the request seemed kind of dumb - what if Newt didn’t want to show him the mark?  
„Tell me.“

„Can I see your…your tattoo?“  
„Oh, that.“ Newt let out a yawn and finally sat up. „Sure. Show me yours, too?“  
Thomas nodded, wordlessly pulling at the sleeve of his sweater. Usually, he wore a watch or a wristband, like most people did, but long sleeved sweaters did the job too. There it was - _Newt._

He was already raising his head, about to say something like: _„Here ya go.“_ but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw Newt’s expression: The blonde looked like he was in _awe_ , his mouth opened in a little ‚o‘ as he stared at the ink on Thomas’ wrist. Thomas gulped when Newt reached out, but didn’t pull back. At first, the touch was so fleeting he could barely feel it, but then there was the tiniest bit of pressure. Shivers were running down Thomas’ spine when Newt started tracing the letters carefully, the touch of his fingertips insanely slow and Thomas didn’t know how this contact could make him feel like _this_ , like he was on fire inside and out, like he was actually about to go crazy if Newt didn’t start touching him properly. He bit his lip, trying to hold still as Newt trailed down to the palm of his hand and eventually clasped around his fingers, intertwining them slowly. Thomas’ breath actually hitched, but Newt didn’t seemed to mind when he looked up again after an eternity. Thomas almost expected to see tears in his eyes, but there was only a soft, happy smile.  
„Wow.“, Thomas mumbled, and Newt nodded in agreement. Neither of them said it out loud, but that moment was probably the most erotic thing either of them had ever experienced.

„So…“ Newt sounded a little breathless. „Wanna see mine now?“  
„Yes, please.“ There was a bit of nervousness in the pit of his stomach as Newt held out his left hand, the one with the leather wristband, his right one still tightly holding onto Thomas’. Everything in Thomas screamed to just hurry up already, but for some reason he couldn’t: The process of pushing the wristband away took painfully long and Thomas’ heart skipped a beat when Newt’s wrist was finally bare, the fear of seeing a name that was not his almost overwhelming him.

„Tommy…you okay?“, Newt whispered after a few seconds, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
„It actually says _Thomas._ “, the brunette mumbled, not averting his eyes from the mark. The relief flooding through him was almost too much - only now he realized how much he’d still expected this to be some sort of joke. But holy shit, it wasn’t.  
„Yeah. Told you so.“ Newt’s voice was soft, tender. It made Thomas finally look up again, a smile spreading on his lips. The blonde was smiling too, in a way that made Thomas’ heart melt.

„Shit, I’m so glad I didn’t look at the picture - this…this is way better.“, he mumbled, more to himself, his eyes not leaving Newt’s.

„Definitely.“ And then Newt leaned forward and for a second Thomas thought he was about to kiss him, but then his lips only brushed Thomas’ cheek, leaving the brunette with a racing heart and a blush on his face. „Hey Tommy?“  
„Yeah?“

„Go on a date with me?“

 


	2. Burned Into My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate:  
> A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet -- a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful. -urban dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the second part (yay!)  
> It's a little shorter than the first one and I'd like to apologize for the smut (not because it's smut but because this is my second time writing smut ever and I know that it isn't very good, I'm sorrryyyy)   
> hope you still like it, though xx

„How do I look?“

 „Overdressed. You’re just going to see a movie.“  
 „You think so?“ Thomas let out a sigh, looking down at himself. Okay, so maybe the blazer was a little too much and it was probably a little over the top to wear a bow tie, but at least he was sure Newt was going to like the look. 

„Yeah.“ Teresa rolled her eyes. „Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice, but please don’t wear this to a movie night.“  
 Rolling his eyes, Thomas gave in.

„What do you suggest I should wear then?“ 

At that, she looked up from her phone, eyeing him for the second time since he’d shown up in the living room to ask for her advice.

 „No bow tie.“, she ordered. „And no blazer. Put on that blue shirt of yours that matches your eyes.“

 „The blue shirt?“ Thomas raised an eyebrow. „Isn’t that too boring?“   
„For god’s sake Tom, you’re going to the cinema, not to a damn gala!“, she snapped. Teresa was still not completely on board with him doing this whole soulmate-thing, but at least she wasn’t complaining anymore. Well, not constantly anyway. „Just wear something casual, okay? Believe me, the shirt looks great on you. If Newt likes you he’ll swoon!“

„I’m trusting you here, sis.“, he told her, not fully convinced yet as he left to change. Teresa probably did have a point, but he was still a little pissed off at her for the constant nagging. Either way, she looked way more pleased when he came back wearing the blue shirt, nodding to herself.

„Yeah, you can go like that.“, she told him, before fixing her eyes on the screen of her phone again.

„Thanks.“, he breathed, trying to sound like he was actually appreciating her help. Because he was - Teresa was a pain in the ass at the moment, but she was still his favorite (and only) sister and he loved her a lot, considering their parents weren’t really involved with their lives nowadays. „Close the door when you leave, will ya? Don’t want anyone to break in here.“

„Sure. And Tom?“  

„Huh?“ He stopped, halfway through the front door, looking back at his sister sitting on the couch. „Have fun.“   
Maybe he imagined it, but it looked like an actual smile spread on her face.

 

~

 

„So your sister - what’s her name - hates me?“

„No!“ Thomas shook his head, already regretting the topic. „Teresa doesn’t hate you. She hates the concept of soulmates.“

 „Oh.“ Newt glanced at him, his face unreadable and it made Thomas’ heart sink because they hadn’t even touched properly yet and Newt probably already had a bad impression about him. „And you don’t think that?“   
„No.“, Thomas clarified. „I like the idea. I like it a lot. Having someone like this sounds…amazing.“

 He felt the blood rush to his cheeks when Newt chuckled and it almost gave him the boost of confidence he needed to reach out for the other and take his hand or maybe wrap an arm around him. _Almost_.

 „You’re quite a romantic, aren’t you Tommy?“   
„Kinda.“ The brunette shrugged, his gaze fixed on the ground as they walked. It wasn’t awkward, but being so open and honest felt unusual, even though everything he did with Newt was just so _right_. „Sorry if that’s weird.“   
„It’s not.“, Newt said softly. The smile in his voice was audible and it made Thomas’ mouth curl upwards as well.

Their conversation was only interrupted when they came to a halt in front of the cinema. It wasn’t too far away from Thomas’ apartment, where Newt had met him earlier, but Newt still looked like he was in pain, presumably because of his limp. He still hadn’t told Thomas why he had it, but the brunette wasn’t going to pressure him over it.

„Any ideas what we can watch?“, Newt asked when they stepped inside, his gaze immediately flickering towards the program. „The Imitation Game with Benedict Cumberbatch? Or do you prefer action movies? Or-“ 

„Big Hero 6.“, Thomas interrupted, watching a group of kids, who were chattering about the film, pass them by. 

„Disney? Aw that’s adorable. Okay, Big Hero 6 it is.“

Newt was smiling sweetly when Thomas turned his head to look at him.

 „You _do_ like Disney, right?“

 „Yeah, of course. Who doesn’t?“

„Okay good. Got me worried there for a moment.“

 „What, you wouldn’t date your _soulmate_ if they didn’t like Disney?“ 

„Nope.“ 

„Well, good thing I like Disney then, huh?“ The blonde knocked their shoulders together, a grin stretching on his face.  
 „And, just so you know,“, he added. „If the movie’s boring…well, there are still other ways to entertain ourselves, right?“

 Thomas felt like Newt was only saying it to see him blush and he was ashamed to admit that Newt’s expectations were fulfilled once again. 

„Aww, Tommy, not that kind of entertainment!“  But he actually grabbed Thomas hand for the first time that day - the touch sent warm shiver down the brunette’s spine - and that was definitely so much better.   
Turned out they didn’t need to distract themselves with other activities: The film was amazing, possibly one of the best Disney films Thomas had ever seen. Newt leaning into him with their fingers intertwined was a nice bonus, too. When they excited the cinema later, walking close to each other with big smiles on their faces, Thomas felt like the date was an actual success.

It was only when they’d reached the front door of his apartment that he started thinking about what was going to happen now. Luckily, Newt seemed to have an idea.

„You know, I thought we’d go see some boring movie, maybe make out in the dark.“, the blonde told him with his lips curling up into a smirk. „But holy shit, Big Hero 6 was so good.“ 

„You wanted to make out with me?“, Thomas asked, tilting his head a little. They had been flirting for hours now, but it was still nice to hear that he wasn’t alone in this. Very nice indeed.

„Isn’t that kind of obvious?“ But Newt’s tone wasn’t teasingly and he didn’t roll his eyes at Thomas, only stepped closer, letting go of the other’s hand and placing a hand on Thomas’ waist instead. Newt looked so good - his blonde hair a little disheveled from the semi-cuddling in the cinema, his eyes dark with something Thomas couldn’t quite identify and then there were those lips that looked unnaturally perfect, almost like art.   
Thomas’ heartbeat picked up and after just looking at the other for a few seconds, he finally reached up, cupping Newt’s face in his hand and pulling him down for a kiss.

It was sweet at first, their lips pressed together as they stood completely still, oblivious to how they were still in the hallway of the building. In a way, it was exactly like Thomas had always dreamed: They seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces, as if their bodies, their lips, were shaped for each other. Then, after a while of just relishing the closeness and the tingling in his stomach that threatened to drown him, he felt Newt’s lips starting to move against his, a tongue slipping into his mouth opening a whole new palette of sensations. The sweetness of the moment was gone, replaced by something else, something deeper and bigger that made him grip the other’s shoulder for support.   
He wasn’t aware they were moving until he was suddenly pressed against the door and Newt was sticking his hands _in Thomas’ jeans pockets_ to find the keys to the apartment and Thomas couldn’t even pretend for one second that he had anything under control, because the kiss was taking his breath away and he honestly did want nothing more than to open that goddamn door so they could get inside and continue this.

„Tommy.“, Newt breathed against his mouth, obviously struggling to think. „Tommph.“   
It was just too good to stop and only when Newt pulled back with glassy eyes and swollen lips Thomas noticed how badly he needed oxygen. 

„Newt!“ It was a breathless whine, but he couldn’t care less, not when the blonde was standing in front of him looking so delicious. „Kiss me.“ 

„Fuck…“ Newt leaned forward, but his kiss landed on the corner of Thomas’ mouth and before the other could complain again, Newt was pulling back once again. „The key, Tommy. Can’t find the bloody key.“

Thomas couldn’t even pretend he tried. It was minutes later when he finally managed to pull the key out of the back pocket of his jeans, their lips reconnecting again and again until not even Newt was able to control himself anymore. 

„Fucking finally.“, the blonde mumbled, reaching behind Thomas to open the door. The key landed somewhere on the floor when they stumbled in still attached to each other, not even noticing they weren’t alone until it was too late. 

„Oh my god, I didn’t need to see this!“

This time it was Thomas who pulled back first, flinching at the unexpected voice, until Newt was still holding him around the waist but their faces were not in close proximity to each other.

„Minho! What the-“   
„I let him in.“ Teresa shrugged, her gaze flickering between Newt and Thomas. „Thought we’d get to know your boyfriend a little better.“ 

„A warning would’ve been nice!“, Thomas hissed, noticing how his body was calming down a little. The desire to drag Newt in the bedroom _right now_ was still there, but it wasn’t as urgent now. A single glance at Newt told him that his date felt the same way.

 „Well it wasn’t exactly planned!“, Minho defended himself, getting up from where he and Teresa were sitting on the couch. „Now get in here, we can talk about everything.“ 

„There’s nothing to talk about.“ Thomas crossed his arms in front of his chest, huffing. „You should get out. Both of you.“

 „Don’t be such a piece of klunk, Thomas.“

„I’m not a piece of klunk, it’s you who-“

„ _Piece of klunk_?“ Groaning, Thomas turned his head to look at Newt. Now there was no way to save the situation. 

„See, Newt wants this too.“, Minho said, pulling both of them towards the couch. „Right, Newt?“ 

„Not particularly, but I guess it’s too late anyway…“  Thomas rolled his eyes at the pleading look Newt gave him and decided not to argue this time.

„Just so you know, I hate you two.“, he mumbled, sitting down reluctantly. Minho squeezed onto the last empty spot next to him, effectively sandwiching the couple in between himself and Teresa.

„No, you love us.“, the Asian said simply, completely confident with his statement. Because all of them knew it was true.

„Newt, I’m sure you remember those two, but I’ll introduce them to you anyway.“, Thomas said, sounding defeated. „Meet Minho, my best friend, and Teresa, my annoying older sister.“ 

Maybe Thomas imagined it, but Newt seemed to tense a little at the mention of Teresa, probably because of the conversation they’d had earlier. But when he cleared his throat and said: „Yeah! I remember you guys. We met at the café, right?“ he seemed calm and friendly, which gave Thomas hope that this wasn’t going to turn out so bad.

 

~

 

„Wait, so _klunk_ means like, poop and _shucking_ is something like fucking?“

„Yeah.“ Minho beamed at the blonde. „We weren’t allowed to use swearwords so we replaced them. There’s also _shank_ which means something like dude or guy.“ 

„Wow, impressive.“   
„It is, isn’t it?“ Minho grinned, throwing his arm around Newt’s shoulder which meant that he approved of the blonde. Not just for a while, but in general. The gesture relieved Thomas - he did care about whether his friends liked Newt, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that he didn’t.   
„Oh come on, nobody cares about your secret language anymore!“, Teresa mumbled, rolling her eyes. „Besides, we’re not here to talk about that.“

 „She’s right.“ Minho shrugged, looking at Newt. „The main reason why we wanted to talk to you…well it’s kinda cliché but: If you hurt Thomas, we’ll hurt you. Being soulmates doesn’t change a thing - treat him right and we won’t have any problems.“   
He said it in such a nice, careless way that Thomas needed a second to process the words. Oh great. Now they were threatening his almost-boyfriend. Before he could even open his mouth to defend Newt, the blonde spoke up.   
„Got it.“, he said simply. „Also, not planning on hurting him, but thanks for the warning.“ 

„Good.“ Minho clapped his back, a smile on his face and then finally looked at Thomas, who was watching the conversation silently. „Got yourself a nice one there. Shall we go, Teresa?“

 „Okay.“, the girl said slowly as she got to her feet. Thomas knew her well enough to see that she wasn’t done here yet. „It was…I guess it was nice meeting you. Don’t really believe in the soulmate thing, but I won’t stop you from dating each other. But remember what Minho said - you hurt him and I’ll personally kick your ass.“  
 Other than Minho her voice was cold and deadly, even though the message wasn’t.   
Newt nodded, squeezing Thomas’ hand tightly as he did so. Teresa could be very intimidating if she wanted to.   
„Good.“ Half a smirk spread across her face, more of a positive sign than Thomas would’ve hoped for. „Bring us to the door, Tom?“ 

Reluctantly, the brunette let go off Newt’s hand, getting up to walk his friends to the door. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know their way out - they practically lived there - but Thomas figured they wanted to tell him something in private. He was right: When Minho pulled him in for a hug, the Asian mumbled:   
„Sorry for interrupting, man. Now go get him - there’s some stuff in the bedroom for you guys.“   
Thomas didn’t even have the chance to say anything - Minho was gone within seconds, closing the door as he disappeared into the hallway behind Teresa.

 „You’re blushing.“  Thomas’ breath hitched when two arms wrapped around his middle from behind and he and Newt were suddenly so close again he could feel the blonde’s breath in his neck. 

„I’m sorry they interrupted us.“, Thomas mumbled, ignoring the comment. „They’re kind of protective.“ 

„They’re cute.“ Newt’s lips were just centimeters away from Thomas’ neck, making the brunette shiver with anticipation. „They care about you. Though Teresa is kinda scary.“ 

„That was her intention.“ It was hard to keep his voice neutral, but somehow he managed to sound calmer than he actually was. „She seems to accept you though. Someday she might like you.“  
 „Mmh.“ The kiss was soft, a fleeting touch of Newt’s lips just underneath his ear, but it felt so intense that Thomas almost whimpered. „Now, I appreciate them coming here and warning me and all that jazz, but we were kinda busy earlier, so why don’t we just continue where we left off?“ 

Not able to resist any longer, Thomas turned around, their lips finally meeting again. Sparks shot through his veins when Newt tugged him closer, the hands that rested on Thomas’ belly a few seconds ago now sneaking underneath the brunette’s shirt. He felt Newt smile into the kiss when Thomas let out an involuntary gasp at the sensation of cold fingertips on his skin and then, when Thomas felt like he couldn’t take it any longer without squirming or moaning or both, Newt pulled away. Instead of reattaching his lips, he pressed them to Thomas’ neck instead and wow, now Thomas definitely moaned.

„Shit, Tommy.“, Newt mumbled breathlessly, his lips still pressed to the other’s neck. „You’re so hot.“

„Newt.“ The blonde didn’t reply, too busy enjoying Thomas’ little gasps as he started sucking on a spot right over the other’s collarbone. „Newt. Bedroom. Now.“ 

„Mhh, bossy. I like.“ It was almost embarrassing how Newt still seemed to be able to speak while Thomas couldn’t even properly form the words anymore. „Lead the way, then.“ Of course - Newt didn’t know where the bedroom was. Groaning, Thomas tilted his head to catch Newt’s lips again, pushing the blonde towards the door of his bedroom simultaneously.   
The bed was soft underneath them as they tumbled onto the covers and Newt took control again, rolling them over so he was leaning over the other, their groins dangerously close to touching. Newt was undoing the buttons of Thomas’ blue shirt when the brunette felt something dig into his back. Without interrupting the kiss, he blindly reached for it, remembering Minho’s words. _There’s some stuff in the bedroom for you guys_. The thing felt like a small bottle and Thomas knew what it was without even looking. _Lube_. His fucking friends had put lube-

His thoughts got interrupted when there was Newt’s tongue on his bare nipple all of a sudden, the sensation almost overwhelming him for a second.   
„Fuck, Tommy, what-“   
„Lube.“ Thomas mumbled, practically throwing the bottle at Newt. „Sometime else. Can’t wait now.“  
 „Me neither.“ And Newt’s mouth was back on his chest, but now he was pressing small kisses everywhere, trailing them down to his stomach. Even though it was pretty clear what would happen next, Thomas still threw his head back and let out a low growl when one of Newt’s hands started massaging him through his pants all of a sudden, the other one fiddling with the zipper.

  
„Hold still, Tommy.“, Newt muttered, finally pulling down the other’s pants, before doing the same with the boxers, watching Thomas’ hard member spring free. And then, he did nothing. Thomas opened his eyes, gazing down at the blonde who was looking at him with so much emotion that it was almost unbearable to lie there and not to come from the visual alone. It was incredible how just this made him so horny already - the whole soulmate thing was stronger than either of them had expected.   
So he said: „Newt!“ except it came out like a whine, but Newt didn’t seem to mind. Instead, his eyes met Thomas and then, agonizingly slowly, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the tip of Thomas’ cock.  
 „Tease!“, Thomas mumbled breathlessly as he tried not to move his hips. „You’re-“   
He cut himself off with a cry of pure ecstasy: Newt had taken all of him in one go and it took Thomas all of his willpower to hold back his orgasm for a little while longer. Just when he thought he’d be able to wait, Newt started bobbing his head. Thomas couldn’t even warn him as it all became to much: With a cry and a thrust of his hips he came, spilling down Newt’s throat.   
The intensity of it all almost made him faint, but luckily the stars dancing behind his eyes disappeared a few seconds later and he could finally breathe again. His eyes fluttered open and there was Newt, leaning over him again, licking his lips with an expression that would’ve made Thomas hard in _seconds_ if he’d be able to already.

„You’re so hot.“, he mumbled, reaching out to hastily pull Newt’s pants down, closing a hand around the other’s arousal. The delicious sounding moan coming from the blonde made it clear how close he was as well. It only took a few strokes until Newt was over the edge as well. The way he came was possibly the most beautiful thing Thomas had ever seen: His head buried in Thomas’ neck, broken moans and hoarse whispers of „ _Tommy_!“, before eventually collapsing on top of the other, their bodies pressed together.

„Fuck.“, Newt murmured softly after catching his breath. „That was…“ 

„Nice?“, Thomas offered, rubbing Newt’s back. „Yeah. So hot.“  
„Oh god, yes!“ Chuckling, Newt rolled onto his side, wrapping one arm around Thomas middle and hiding his face in the other’s chest. „You should see yourself, Tommy. God, I don’t think I ever came this fast?“  
 „Me neither.“, Thomas mumbled, his cheeks reddened. „I guess it’s part of our…connection.“  
 „Or we were just really horny.“  
 „Or both.“   
„Yeah, both.“ For a few seconds it was quiet, then Newt spoke up again, amused: „Tommy, why was there lube lying on the bed?“  
 „Oh, that.“ Thomas chuckled. „I think either Minho or Teresa bought it for us - maybe they thought we would go all the way already.“   
„Nah, some other time.“ The fact that Newt wanted to do this with him, even if it was only _‚some other time’_ , made Thomas’ heart skip and he pressed his lips together to hide the smile forming on his face.  „Yeah, some other time.“, he agreed and then, after a moment: „Newt…are you staying?“   
„Staying? As in, staying the night?“

„Yeah.“ Newt wasn’t even looking at him, so it was impossible to see his reaction. He didn’t seem to hate the idea, though.   
„I really want to.“  Thomas waited for a ‚ _but…_ ‘ but there came none. 

„So you’re staying then.“, he decided, pressing a kiss to the top of Newt’s head. Now the lust had subsided a little, the affection for Newt was stronger than ever.   
„Yeah.“, Newt mumbled. „I guess. But I’m not getting up - my leg’s aching. Next time you’ll be on top.“ 

„Right.“  
„What, you’re not going to ask me what happened? Why I have that damn limp?“   
„Not unless you want to tell me.“ It was true - Thomas wanted to know, but if Newt wasn’t comfortable enough yet…   
„It was an accident.“, Newt said softly, shifting a little so they could look at each other. „Me and a few friends got drunk on my eighteenth birthday and we decided to climb this huge tree and of course I was the one to lose my balance and fall. Right onto my leg, but at first I didn’t expect it to be that bad. Like, ya know, it was a lot of pain but I thought it would be fixable.“

 „It wasn’t?“, Thomas guessed, but the other shook his head.  
 „It was broken, but it would’ve healed if the doctor who did the surgery didn’t mess it up.“  
 „Oh.“ That was actually worse than expected. „I’m sorry, that must’ve been horrible-“   
„Don’t worry about it.“ Newt shrugged. „There’s not much I can do about it now and I mean, I can still walk and all. It’s fine.“

Thomas wanted to tell him how it was not fine, how the doctor should’ve been more careful, but it was obvious how Newt didn’t want to talk about it, so he kept quiet. „We should get cleaned up.“, the other mumbled after a while, his fingers trailing down Thomas’ ribcage slowly.    
„Yeah, we should.“

„C’mon, get up, Tommy.“ Newt’s hands left his body as the blonde rolled over and Thomas gave in and sat up, immediately missing the contact. Just as he was about to leave the room, Newt called him back. 

„Hey Tommy?“ 

„Yeah?“

 „We’re like…boyfriends now, right?“ 

„Yeah.“ Thomas’ lips curled into a smile. „We’re boyfriends.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:  
> This is my first Maze Runner fanfic (I'm pretty new to the fandom) and I'm not sure yet whether I'll continue this one or not, but I might write a second part in the future. Hope you liked it. x


End file.
